


midterms

by sweetchems



Series: ~the little things~ [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Studying, Stuffed Toys, Well attempts at studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Frank really does not wanna study.





	midterms

**Author's Note:**

> there is absolutely gonna be christmas fluff in this series of mini fics idgaf it's march when I'm writing these I love wintery fluff

Gerard is at work. That sucks to start with.

 

Frank is very badly little. That also sucks.

 

Frank has to study for midterms. Again, that sucks.

 

So basically, he's alone, little (and thus hyper and needy), and has to study when he really, really doesn't wanna. _Gotta put on your big kid pants for this, Frank_ , he lectures himself internally, before proceeding to whine in self pity and flop over the kitchen table, laying his head down on a textbook.

 

Oh. Another thing that sucks. He's just little because he can't fuckin’ focus on his studying, his mind wandered too much. He doesn't even _have_ any little stuff out, he bans himself from even using something small like a sippy cup, from even having little stuff _visible_ when he has to study. He's just fucking- freaking bored, leaving him maybe five mentally.

 

He pulls his phone from his pocket, and texts Gerard.

 

_Frnk: studyin is dumb do i really gotta_

 

A few minutes late he gets an answer. Of course Gerard won't respond immediately, he's working, and being that he works retail, he's probably not even really supposed to have his phone on him during his shift.

 

_♡ G ♡:  Yep you sure do baby_

_Frnk: but i dont wanaaaaaa_

_♡ G ♡: If you study hard I'll bring you a present ❤❤_

_Frnk: woa reallys_

_Frnk: like what_

_♡ G ♡: You'll see if you're a good boy, sweetie_

 

Frank huffs, glaring at his phone. He wishes Gee would just tell him what the present is gonna be, but he knows he won't. Meanie.

 

He then returns to scowling at his notes and textbooks on the table. They're borderline illegible to him in such a childlike state, but he wants to finish, wants to make Gee proud of him. He also just wants to be done, studying sucks.

 

So, he practically puts his nose to his books, focusing all his attention on them, noting down important things from the material like his life depends on it. Sure, he probably won't be able to read his messy, in between babyish scribbles and jumbled adult scrawls of handwriting when he's reviewing his notes later, but he's trying, and that's what's important. Right? He's tryin’.... tryin’ real, _real_ hard….

 

He doesn't realize just how hard he's been working, how focused he's been for the past God knows how long, till he feels the warmth of Gee's arms around him from behind, a little bit of melted snow from his boyfriend's damp hair dripping onto him. He immediately melts back into the hug with a small, affection starved little noise. “Missed you….” He murmurs, tipping his head back and pressing a kiss to Gerard's chapped pink lips.

 

“I'm sure you did. How's the cram session, babe?” Gerard asks, gloved fingers running through Frank's hair. He nods in understanding when the only reply he gets is a small, overworked and overwhelmed sigh. “I understand. Looks like you did a lot, though?”

 

Frank nods with a small “mhm” noise. “Lots n’ lots…. ‘m so tired, Gee….” He murmurs. “‘m doin’ too many classes…. Need a break….”

 

“You're almost done for the semester, babe, I'm proud of you for busting your ass on this, you're doing really well,” Gerard encourages. Frank always gets really miserable around exam season (even before the recent, well, _little_ addition to their life together), since he's not the best at just studying, so it's Gee's job to cheer him up and help him when he's not busy himself. “And since I knew you'd work really hard, I brought you something. Um, if you want it-”

 

Frank perks up a bit at that, remembering Gerard's promise over text. “I do…! Please...?” He interrupts, voice pitching up ever so slightly like it always seems to when he's borderline entering littlespace.

 

Gerard steps away, picking up a bag from the kitchen counter, and setting it in his boyfriend's outstretched hands. “I guess this is kinda a couple'a week early Christmas present too…. If you want it to be.”

 

Frankie doesn't even seem to hear him, his eyes wide as he pulls a golden plush puppy with big and friendly eyes from the shopping bag. Gee works in a bookstore, so they've got toys, he probably picked up after he clocked out today, it's so cute! He hugs it to his chest tightly. “Thank you….” He finally manages to whisper, voice a little shaky as he pulls Gerard in for a deathly tight hug. Even in a non-little context, this stuffie means so _much_ to him, because Gerard got it for him so he wouldn't be so stressed out. Sure, he called it a reward, but Frank knows his boyfriend.

 

Frank stands on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend on the lips, soft and chaste. “Thank you, Gee,” He murmurs against his lips with the smallest of smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. ayyy the only one of these that doesn't have an unintentional/intentional song reference as a title.


End file.
